halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Annie Brackett/2007 Remake Timeline
Annie Brackett (ca. 1990 - October 31, 2009) is a major character in the ''Halloween'' remake timeline, inspired by one of the original teenage victims in the classic Halloween and played by Danielle Harris. It should be noted that Harris had also portrayed Jamie Lloyd, a younger girl pursued by Michael Myers in [[4-6 Timeline|a previous Halloween timeline]]. Biography Annie Brackett was born to Lee Brackett and his wife sometime in the early 1990's in Haddonfield, Illinois. When she was younger, she was given a puppy and seemed to have a very happy and normal childhood. What had happened to her mother is unknown. Eventually, she became friends with Laurie Strode and Lynda Van Der Klok. October 31, 2007 First seen studying at school on the afternoon of Halloween 2007, Annie is begging Laurie to babysit Lindsey Wallace in her stead as she wanted to secretly meet up with her boyfriend Paul, whom had been grounded. After some hesitation, Laurie agrees to help her with her plan. After school, Annie and her two friends walk home, discussing the events of the day. The most playful and sassy of the girls, Annie enjoys making fun of everything and everyone, and as they walk she calls the sexually-active Lynda "a slut", which only hurts her friend's feelings. Soon afterwards, Laurie points to a disturbing-looking masked man that is watching them. Believing him just a pervert - when he is in fact Laurie's brother, the escaped serial killer Michael Myers - Lynda teasingly taunts him with Annie joining the fun with a foul-mouthed putdown of her own. He leaves after Annie mentions that her dad is the town's sheriff. As they continue to walk, Annie's father soon drives by and offers them a ride, although Annie is the only one to accept, getting a ride home in her dad's patrol car. That night, Annie arrives at the Strode home to pick Laurie up and drop her off at Tommy Doyle's house for her babysitting appointment. Annie then attends her own at the Wallace home, where she only spends a brief time watching Lindsey, soon calling Laurie to put her plan in motion. At first, she has trouble getting Lindsey to agree to go over to Tommy Doyle's house, but Lindsey relents and the two girls begin to walk towards the Doyle house. Unbeknownst to them, Michael Myers was in the house, stalking Annie. Seeking the demise of Laurie's friends and family and, in particular, revenge against the two girls that teased him, Michael had already murdered Lynda. However, when he sees Annie go out into the street with Lindsey, he has to refrain himself and let her go. While at the Doyle house, Annie playfully insists on getting Laurie a boyfriend, until Paul arrives. He and Annie fatefully decide to go back to the Wallace home, where they cuddle up and begin to make out avidly while Michael continues to lurk in the shadows, watching them. Already without her school jacket and hair ribbon, Annie is pushed by Paul to lose some more clothes so, after resisting him at first, she curses and strips her chest naked for her boyfriend, leaving her miniskirt on. Aroused, she goes on to ask him if he wanted to have sex with her, to which Paul agrees and begins to kiss her again. Michael lets Annie be kissed and groped more amorously before attacking at such private time. In their excitement, the foreplaying teens fail to notice Michael approaching from behind Paul, until he grabs him and stabs him through the heart. Screaming in horror, Annie jumps to her feet and dashes off in an attempt to run out the front door. About to get away and into the street, she is instead caught by Michael at the last second when he grabs her by the arm, yanks her back in and slams the door shut. However, Annie struggles until able to once again slip away from Michael, this time to run towards the kitchen, open the knife drawer and arm herself, gearing up to fight with a cruel killer. She swings at him - only to be knocked down and disarmed. Michael is free to examine the insolent girl's prone, half-naked body with intentions not to kill her quickly but torture her. Annie's last ditch attempt to crawl away from a painful end is soon stopped when Michael grabs her legs and drags the sobbing schoolgirl across the kitchen floor, to meet the Butcher's knife. Michael goes on to punish Annie until the time Laurie loses her patience, back at Tommy Doyle's, and decides to bring Lindsey home herself. After instructing little Tommy to behave in her absence, she walks the younger girl to her residence where they find Paul's corpse hanged from a rope and Annie lying on the floor, covered in blood and cuts but still alive. This prompts Laurie to send Lindsey out for help while she calls 911. While her friend is on the phone, Annie sees the torturer, who had only gone to hide in the shadows, near her again. Still on the floor, too weak to move, she desperately cries out for Laurie's attention - but the latter is busy calling for help. Michael leaves Annie and tries to chase after Laurie, who runs away from him. Following the call, Mr. Brackett arrives at the Wallace home along with Dr. Loomis and sees what has been done to his daughter, then tries to care for her while they wait for the ambulance. Halloween (2007 Reboot) Picking up the pieces In the wake of the attack, Annie was taken to Haddonfield General Hospital where she had to have surgery, which she did manage to heal from, although Michael Myers left lasting scars both physical and emotional. Within two years, Annie was able to make a full recovery. However, scars could still be seen on her face and she had matured and was no longer the same girl she once was. In a sense, she became very motherly towards both her father and her friend. The same however could not be said for Laurie, who lost her parents, was also nearly killed by Michael and shot him in the face only to discover that they never found his body after they lost it in an accident. Laurie then went to live with Annie and her father. The two girls eventually became close enough to consider themselves sisters to each other. However, Laurie had so much rage built up in her that their friendship was very rocky. Deep down, Laurie blamed herself for what happened to Annie and also admitted to her therapist that seeing the scars on Annie's face sometimes made her want to hurt her in some way, for reminding her of what had happened two years before. Eventually, Laurie made new friends (Mya Rockwell and Harley David), whom Annie did not like very much and felt were a bad influence on Laurie. It is not apparent if Annie got a job, went to college, made new friends or began dating anyone, as she was never shown leaving the house. Lee had also gotten very protective of both girls as on Halloween 2008, he sent a deputy named Andy Neale to watch over Annie. She did not like this and kicked Deputy Neale in the groin. The next Halloween On October 30 2009, Annie and Laurie had another one of their fights when Annie voiced her dislike of the "new" Laurie and how she kept acting like she was the only one who went through hardships that Halloween night two years before. On October 31, Lee called his daughter telling her to look for Laurie and, if she found her, to tell to stay home so he could talk to her. When Annie asked what was wrong, her father said that he would tell her at a later time. As the day went on, Lee began to worry about his daughter's safety but, at the same time, he wanted her to remain the house in case Laurie returned. At first he called Darren to visit Annie however his stay was brief as he and Annie had nothing in common to talk about and she was clearly annoyed about having him over. Halloween II (2009) deleted scenes:Darren and Comic Book Convention.After she got him to leave, Lee had Deputy Neale go over to their house to once again watch over Annie. As soon as he arrived, an annoyed Annie would not let him into the house, also telling him to turn off the emergency lights of his squad car. Later in the night, Lee's fears came true as Michael Myers was still alive and seaching for his sister. He made his way to the Brackett home where he strangled Deputy Neale to death and broke into the house. Annie was unaware of what had happened outside and was preparing to take a bath. As she was getting ready, she failed to notice Michael watching her in the mirror. She then felt someone was in the room with her and saw it was him. Annie desperately tried to escape but she was quickly caught by Michael who smashed her on the walls, stabbed her, dropped shelves on her and beat her, then carried her battered body back to the bathroom where he would leave it without bathrobe and entirely covered in her own blood. He then left the wounded girl on the floor and went downstairs. Moments later, Laurie returned home with her friend Mya from partying. After eating some cookies and Laurie telling Mya how she felt about Annie, they decided to go upstairs. As soon as Laurie turned on the lights, she saw the destruction that had happened and opened the bathroom door to discover a dying Annie. Laurie had Mya call 911 while she tried to take care of her friend. Annie begged Laurie to leave and save herself, however, Laurie was too upset to just leave her friend. She cradled Annie in her arms until she finally died. ''Halloween II (2009) Appearances * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (2009) References Category:Female characters Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1990's births Category:2000's deaths Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:Halloween II (2009) characters Category:Deceased